


wisdom doesn't come from teeth

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Liam's getting his wisdom teeth removed and Theo's there to take care of him.tw: mentions of blood and needles
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	wisdom doesn't come from teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to disappoint y'all 'cause wisdom teeth removal is different in my country than in the USA so no funny gas making you drugged in this fanfic.
> 
> I had to suffer through it so now you do too!  
> It's still really cute tho.

This whole thing was just ridiculous and he was so not ready for the oncoming tangle of events. He did not need getting his wisdom teeth removed if you'd ask him. His teeth were doing just fine, thank you very much, no need in pulling them out of his mouth. Well, pulling was a bit easing word for this whole unnecessary thing, they would inject needles in his mouth and then they would make him forcefully have his mouth open for at least TEN minutes, and while he was busy with doing that, someone would stick their filthy hands into his mouth and took one and only wisdom thing in his whole body.

"I don't want to go there," he said while Theo was driving him to the clinic in his shiny truck. His boyfriend grinned at him, making fun of him and pissing Liam off. Why couldn't he just pity him for one second? Why couldn't he be a good boyfriend for once and tell him everything was going to be okay?  
"I don't need my wisdom teeth being removed, I like my wisdom teeth," he pouted, touching his cheeks for comfort. Oh, his poor poor mouth and his poor teeth. What did he do to deserve this? It wasn't fair.

"You like them now but you won't like them when they start to hurt and make a mess in your mouth, believe me." Theo looked at him briefly through his sunglasses, raising his eyebrows dangerously high.

"You are the one to talk; you don't even have wisdom teeth!" Liam crossed his arms and looked out of the window, maybe he could jump quickly and with a bit of luck, even run away. If he didn't die before that.

"It's not my fault that I'm perfect in every single way," Theo said provocatively and patted Liam on his thigh in some kind of reassuring gesture.  
"Don't worry, okay? You can do this." And honestly? Fuck Theo because Liam wasn't scared, not at all, he wasn't scared of his wisdom teeth being removed. He was just annoyed honestly. It was unnecessary and just because his teeth weren't as straightened as they should be, it didn't mean he had to suffer through this.

At least the clinic was nice, all white and clean, looking like some space ship from some Science-fiction movie and Liam liked that. No one was there, just the girl at the reception and some other guy with his mom obviously waiting for the same treatment as Liam was.

So he gave the worker his medical information and he sat next to Theo on one of the chairs to wait till the time they'll call him in. And maybe Liam was too harsh on Theo because maybe he was a little bit scared when they were actually sitting there. Every one of his worries getting into the front of his mind.

"No one has reassured me it's going to be okay," he whispered and by now he didn't even care if Theo listened to his rambling because he just wanted to ramble and make everything even worse than it was. Because this was a nightmare, being here was awful and he didn't want to be here.  
"I'm not even scared of the pulling out, I don't want those injections. Everyone told me they hurt like hell," he said again into nothingness when he felt his boyfriend leaning more into his side.

"So you would rather if they didn't use the anaesthetic?" he asked with a smirk on his face and Liam rolled his eyes.

"No, you idiot. I'm just scared, okay?" 

"Oh no, is my boyfriend scared?" And Liam had the biggest urge to punch him in his beautiful face but didn't do it because they could actually kick him out of there. Which was, when he thought about it, maybe a good idea.

"Yes, he is," he said instead, deciding that fighting with his boyfriend when he was supposed to bring him home in safety was not a good idea. Liam has never done this before, he was never on some bigger surgical action, he didn't know how it worked.

"I can leave if you want," Theo suggested and Liam quickly turned around to face him and surprisingly, there was no smirk on his face.

"No! Are you kidding me right now?" he almost shouted but the glare of the lady behind the reception stopped him.  
"Don't go anywhere." His voice sounded strangled by the lump in his throat and he watched as the other boy slowly leaned into the chair he was sitting on.

"Okay, then I won't go anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

It took ages before the guy before him was called in and to his pleasing, the guy didn't look any calmer than Liam himself. That was good, it was normal. Surprisingly, after ten minutes or so he came out and the nurse lead him to another room which made him a little bit more nervous. That meant it was going to be soon his turn and that he's going to be at the guy's place just in a matter of minutes.

"MEDIC! I NEED MEDIC!" sounded from that room when the guy and the nurse disappeared, the other worker of the clinic ran out from another room running to that voice, then a doctor followed him closing the door behind them.

What the hell was that? What happened? Did he die?

With raising heart he turned to Theo only to find him completely pale looking at the door.

"Theo?" he started making the other boy turn his attention to him.  
"We still have time to run far away from here." Maybe it was a good coping mechanism hiding his worries behind the nervous laugh but Theo looked right through his act straightening up in his chair.

"That guy is a pussy. You can do it," he said determinedly squeezing his shoulder in comfort and just those two sentences made Liam's stomach peaceful again without any storms of fear.  
"I'll be here the whole time, okay?" he reassured him his green eyes sparkling with love, and the younger boy just melted under the gentle stare.

"Okay."

"Liam Dunbar?" The other nurse suddenly appeared in the waiting room the guy slowly walking from behind her with the help of his mother to sit down on some chair near them dry blood just under his neck. He must've fainted.

"That's me." He didn't know where he found the strength to raise his voice but he was doing it and then Theo was squeezing his shoulder once again passing some of his warmth to his shaking body smiling slightly as Liam came closer to the nurse.

The whole process was easier and with less pain then he had expected. Injections were quick and his body almost didn't register the needle in his mouth. Then he felt nothing his mouth like a water balloon and someone poking in it making all the water come out even though this time it wasn't water but blood.

Actually, the only thing he was scared off was the best part of it, and then came the cutting and pulling which wasn't painful but unpleasant to say at least and this whole time there was playing this damn song that he couldn't get out of his head. He never liked Total Eclipse of the Heart anyways.

Not even ten minutes after he was done and surprisingly not dead. His head was not spinning and he didn't feel like fainting, Theo was right, the guy before him was a pussy. 

The nurse lead him to the other room for a scan always asking him if he felt good and could stand on his own probably worried from the earlier outcome. But Liam felt good, awesome actually he could jump and run and there was nothing stopping him.

He didn't even notice when he was back in the room with the doctor and Theo sitting beside him listening to all the precautions about the removal. Apparently, it was more complicated then he had thought but his brain was too tired to listen to any of the doctor's words and so he just hoped Theo was capable enough to take care of him afterwards. God, he was just glad it was over already.

When he sat back into the truck with his head still not spinning Theo finally spoke and Liam realized they weren't talking all this time. His head was too dazed to even start to speak and he couldn't even open his mouth properly and he guessed that his boyfriend was just worried that talking would hurt him as a caring boyfriend he should be because if that was not the case and Theo was using the peaceful silence to his selfish purposes Liam was ready to throw some hands.

"You okay?" the older boy then asked a concerned look on his face as his hand slowly reached out to Liam's hair brushing some strands away from his forehead. Liam loved it when he did that especially when he was looking at him the way he was looking at him right now.

"I'm okay, it was honestly a lot better than I thought," he answered honestly trying to smile but his limp mouth not letting him.

"I told you you could do it." His boyfriend smiled at him before starting the car and continuing in his talk.  
"I'll pick up the painkillers and the antibiotics before we go home, okay? Tell me if it starts to hurt and I'll give you the painkillers as soon as I get them." Liam just nodded assuming that it was a rhetorical question because anything he would say would not change the other boy's mind. Maybe his boyfriend was a little bit overprotective but he didn't mind.

"Theo, it hurts," he murmured just before the last turn to the street their house was on. It actually started tingling a little bit earlier but he thought it was just his imagination. Well, surprise it was not and now he was in enormous pain.

"I told you to tell me as soon as it starts to hurt."

"I know but it suddenly came and now it hurts so bad, please Theo I just want to die."

"No, you don't you giant baby. I'll give you the painkillers but before I'll make you something to eat."

"I'm craving for burgers."

"No, you can't eat solid food right now, I'll make you smoothie or something."

"What? And when did someone plan to tell me I was on a liquid diet?"

"If you'd listened to what the doctor was saying you would actually know about this." Liam shot him a death glare pursing his lips with disagreement.

"Fine, but then I want a milkshake."

"Nope, no dairy either, sweetheart."

"WHAT? Why can't I have dairy? What does it have to do with my teeth being pulled out?" And it was probably a bad idea shouting and opening his mouth wide open because it hurt and every single movement of his head hurt so he kept quiet when his boyfriend laughed loudly at his shock.

"It's not good with the medication, you can't have any dairy," he said then coming to a stop on their driveway and Liam was so ready to storm out of the car and run in the fastest direction to the closest diner so he could get himself a milkshake but as he moved for the door his head protested. Well, okay it was starting to make things to him.

Theo appeared behind the window opening his door and reaching out a helping hand. Liam glared at him wanting to say something like he can take care of himself and that he can shove his nice and smooth hands into his ass but it hurt. It would hurt telling Theo how much of an asshole he was and Liam didn't believe his words to that point so he wouldn't suffer because of them. This was not the path he was choosing. So instead he just took it and their fingers automatically intertwined as the older boy helped him out of the car.

As he soon found out there were a lot more precautions then he had originally thought. First, he can't talk, second, he can't eat any solid food nor dairy, third, he can't lay down so the blood wouldn't come out his wounds. It was worse than the whole process of removing his wisdom teeth, it hurt more, it was more annoying and even more unnecessary.

So he sat on their couch looking out of the window mindlessly trying to forget about that awful pain when his boyfriend finally barged in with a cup and some fruit smoothie. Where did he even get the fruit from? It wasn't like they were living on some healthy diet to just find the right ingredients for a smoothie.

It was cold and when he sipped on it his mouth was starting to cool down the pain fading a little. And it was the best feeling he has had for the longest time. His boyfriend was amazing, well to the point he took the delicious drink from his hands and shoved a spoon to his mouth with some sweet sticky liquid.

"Painkillers, now go to sleep." Theo was bossy when he was worried about Liam and he didn't like that, especially right now when he was in pain and the only thing he wanted to do was to lay down on their bed and cuddle with his partner. But now he couldn't even do that. Stupid wisdom teeth and the system they were being removed.

"How am I supposed to go to sleep when I can't even lay down?" he mumbled with his mouth barely opening as every single word hurt to leave his mouth.

"I'll put some pillows behind you so you can be comfortable." And then he was gone Liam just wished he didn't leave because whenever he was near him the pain was gone like there was none and only the stinging pain in his opening mouth reminding him that there's actually something wrong.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked hesitantly as he came back putting some pillows on the couch behind his back and Theo just looked up from his work his gaze lingering onto Liam's face.

"If that's what you want," he answered and waited for some answer which he got when the younger boy nodded. Then there was a kiss on his forehead the same smooth hands pulling some strands of hair behind his ear and Liam just wished to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth. He wished to kiss him senseless and show him how much he appreciated all the support he got when he was feeling like shit. Stupid wisdom teeth and the way they didn't let him kiss the love of his life to the point he couldn't breathe.

So they decided to move to the bedroom Theo displaying those pillows there and helping Liam lie down and then following him putting one arm around his shoulders.

"Tell me if something happens." But Liam was too sleepy by now lulled into a peaceful sleep in his boyfriend's arms to answer anything. Theo just chuckled getting him another kiss on the forehead before he hid those beautiful green eyes behind his lids.

\---------------

"Theo, wake up."

"What happened?"

"I think I'm on my period."

"What? Liam, you are a boy! You can't get period!"

"Then why is there blood all over our bed?"

"Oh my god, you laid down, didn't you."

"Oh, that may be the problem."

"You think?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wisdom teeth removal was stressful and definitely not something I would recommend and the fainting guy (that was really inspired by real events, no I'm not kidding) was the worst thing that could've possibly happen. But other than the pre-fear it was really okay? Like I expected to die from pain but there I was alive and okay and my teeth were gone, just like that. So yeah, you already know me, I was just inspired by my life and made it better xD


End file.
